


We Privileged Few Part 3

by Impalapossible



Series: We Privileged Few Senator Sam Winchester AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Presidents Daughter Reader, Senator Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Senator Samuel Winchester, the junior senator from the state of Kansas, has desperately tried to meet with the President in order to get support for his bill proposal. However, each time he ends up running into the president’s only daughter. What happens when one of Washington’s most eligible bachelors ends up falling for her?</p>
<p>Characters: Politician!Sam Winchester x Presidents Daughter!Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Privileged Few Part 3

A large sigh escaped Sam’s lips. Leaning back into his office chair, his feet resting on the desk, as he let his mind drift for a few minutes. It had been a few days since the incident at the President’s residency and he found himself totally distracted by the memories of everything. The stolen glances. The wine. The feel of your hands. Your lips so close to his own. President Shurley.

He sighed again, running his fingers through his hair. Everything from that night seemed like a dream turned into a nightmare. Before he could dwell on it too long the phone on his desk went off. He reached over and pressed the speaker button.

“Charlie, I told you I have no meetings scheduled and I am going to be working in the office all day.”

“Sulking in your office is hardly working senator. And while you didn’t have any scheduled meetings today, there is someone here who would like to talk with you.”

“Tell them to come back another time.”

The other line went silent for a moment. He heard shuffling outside his door and before he knew it, Charlie swung it open. She smiled at him sweetly, but he saw the mischief hidden in her eyes. “Senator Winchester, you have a very important guest to see you. One whom I am obligated to let into your office. Mr. President.” Charlie moved back as the President stepped inside. Sam quickly let his legs drop from the table and stood up while stuttering out a hello.

“Sit down senator.” President Shurley signaled with his hands towards his security officers and the two of them stepped outside leaving Sam alone in his office with the most important man in America. He took his seat and watched as the president wandered around his office until he found a picture of Sam’s family. A soft smile crossed the president’s face as he held up the treasure. “Your family I assume?”

Sam nodded. “Yes Mr. President.”

“No need to be so formal. Call me Chuck.”

Sam cautiously smiled. “Okay Chuck. Um…what brings you to my office today? Is there something I can help you with?”

Chuck continued examining the picture. “Is your family important to you Sam? Would you do anything to protect and take care of them?”

“Yes Mr. Preside-I mean Chuck. I would do anything for my family.”

“Good. Then you will understand. You see Sam, my family means the world to me. My boys, my wife, and especially my little girl. She was a surprise child you see. We thought we were done, but life has a funny way of surprising us. Y/N is precious to me Sam. Worth more than all the wealth in the world. All the fame. She is my little girl and I always need to watch out for her.”

 

Sam’s stomach started to churn. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest, but he had to try to keep it together, though intuition told him whatever Chuck said next was going to sting.

“Y/N is an amazing woman sir. One of the most amazing women I have ever met. “

Chuck smiled, slowly moving towards Sam. “I am glad you see that as well. Look, Sam,” he said as he placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, “I need to ask you something. Leave Y/N alone. Please. It is hard enough to be my daughter, but the scandal of dating a sitting senator…that could ruin both of you.”

The ache in his chest grew worse as the memories of his evening with you returned to the forefront of his mind. After getting caught by the president, the two of you pushed away from each other. Sam muttered out an explanation, but Chuck merely shook his head and told Sam to leave immediately. His head hanging low, Sam left that night feeling lower than he had ever felt. He wasn’t sleeping or eating because of everything. The image of your face, hurt and apologetic as he soaked in the last moment with you, stung him deeply. He wanted in that moment to run back to you, but he couldn’t and he knew you knew he couldn’t. The President saw. He knew. Everything Sam had worked seemed to be in shattered pieces all around him. All because he tried to do his job and fell for the you in the process.

“Sir, what happened the other night was just an accident I can assure you that Y/N and I are just friends.” Sam pleaded, sounding much more hurt than he intended to.

Chuck shook his head. “It isn’t just the other night. I’ve spoken with several members of my staff and several secret service agents and they’ve informed me that you and Y/N have been flirting for weeks now. Sam, please don’t misunderstand. I am sure you are a wonderful man. I have looked at your records both in the senate and your educational history. All records indicate that you are bred for success. In fact, I have even read your proposal. It’s very good son. Very good. I would love to help you work with the senior senators of the party in order to turn it into a bill to get passed. But that means you have to do something for me. Leave Y/N alone.”

Here it was. The thing Sam wanted and worked for offered up to him. He thought this moment would be sweet, but instead it was bitter. His head hurt. His heart ached and the nausea he had been holding at bay threatened to overtake him. Sam didn’t know what to do. Chuck’s hand remained on his shoulder as he waited patiently for Sam’s answer.

 

Swallowing back his emotions as best he could, Sam cleared his throat. “Mr. President, I appreciate your offer, but I can’t make you a promise I am unsure I will be able to keep. I will continue to work on my proposal with congress and do my best there. If it falls through I can at least take comfort in knowing I did my best. But if I hurt Y/N, sir, I can’t live with that. So I am sorry Mr. President, but I will not leave Y/N alone.”

Chuck sighed. “Fine. No more white house visits though senator. Do your job and do your best.” With that the president prepared to leave. Sam followed him to the door, shook his hands, and watched until the last security persons head disappeared around the corner. Leaning against the frame of his office doorway he glanced over at Charlie.

“Are you going to be alright Sam?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I just lost the most important person I needed to help with my proposal. It just means more footwork.”

“So you lost some support. More will come. The battle for Helm’s Deep continues.”

Sam chuckled at her reference. “You are such a geek. You and my brother would get along great.”

“Well I know one thing he and I have in common. Women.”

Sam smiled a real smile, the first one in days, as he looked up at the television. His eyes went wide at the image flashing across it. He didn’t know how, but there were pictures of him and you in the White House. Images no one in the press should have had which meant someone leaked them. The last images which flickered across CNN were his entrance and exit from the White House on the night he had dinner there. His wine stained shirt was still open and unbeknownst to him, you were there with your arms stretched out as Crowley held you back.

Charlie followed Sam’s eyes up to the TV screen. “Oh my god.”


End file.
